


Chaos! Chaos!

by Maryonet



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: College AU, College buddies - Freeform, Dorms, Group chat, Memes, Minecraft, Multi, Riperoni, Weebs, Wholesome, can they stop arguing for like two sentences, chaotic - Freeform, chatfic, theyre all dysfunctional, they’re here and they’re all queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryonet/pseuds/Maryonet
Summary: Aphmau starts up a group chat with her college buddies and with the power of queer,Everything immediately goes to shit.College! AU chatfic with the Aphmau cast where they live in dorms and all have very dysfunctional lives, with or without trying.This trash is also on Wattpad lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Bi baby blues: she's actually wheezing to be more specific 
> 
> Hot witch: who gave you the right to correct me
> 
> Lesbian agenda: actually I'm wheezing 
> 
> Hot witch: i stand corrected
> 
> Bi Bi baby blues: gay

* * *

_**Aphmeow** has added **Big boi** and **11 others** into the chat!_

_**Aphmeow** has renamed the chat **"College buds! :3"**_

_**Aphmeow** has given **Big boi** and **11 others** moderator privileges!_

_Monday, 3:40pm_

**Aphmeow** : Hey evryones!

 **Big boi** : *everyone

 **Aphmeow** : I give you chat privileges and you forsake me like this

 **Big boi** : I just corrected your spelling??

 **Aphmeow** : anyways! I made this grp chat for us college buds to discuss about our lessons and other college stuffs tgt!

 **Big boi** : *group

 **Big boi** : *together

 **Aphmeow** : dO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SHORTCUTS ARE AARO N

 **Big boi** : you never use them when you talk to me. And besides it's my first time in a group chat

 **Aphmeow** : I take all those words back

 **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie** : hiya Aphmau~senpai!~

 **Aphmeow** : Hey Kawaii-Chan! Are you finally released from class?

 **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie** : yup! I'm coming down to the library now!~

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : oh Aphmau honey you have made a grave mistake

 **Aphmeow** : ?

 **Aphmeow** : why's that?

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : you'll see :)

 **Lady Legasus** : I feel oddly threatened by that smiley, anyone else?,,

 **Aphmeow** : yes

 **Big boi** : yes

 **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie** : yes

 **Carroth** : yes

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : yes

 **Carrot** : why is your username so edgy yet not at the same time?

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : because you're not on my level yet bitch

 **Carroth** : um excuse me you bitter brownie biTCH

 **Lesbian agenda** : bitter brownie bitch iM CRYINGF

 **Hot witch** : she actually is rn lmaoo

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : she's actually wheezing to be more specific

 **Hot witch** : who gave you the right to correct me

 **Lesbian agenda** : actually I'm wheezing

 **Hot witch** : i stand corrected

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : gay

 **Best boye** : much like yourself Laurance :/

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : where'd the fuCK DID YOU COME FROM

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : also you don't need to put that much vanity in your username goddamn

 **Best boye** : Kc wanted me to say smth in the chat and mayhaps I entered at the wrong time

 **Best boye** : also she chose my name not me, and I'm not gonna change it anytime soon :)

 **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie** : hehe~

 **Big boi** : who else is in the chat?

 **Aphmeow** : only Zane left :D

 **MCR isn't dead** : why the hell was I summoned here

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : wow edge™ finally showed up

 **Aphmeow** : great! Now that everyone's online

_**MCR isn't dead** has left the chat_

**Aphmeow** : oh for the loVE OF IRENE-

_**Aphmeow** has added **MCR isn't dead** to the chat!_

**Aphmeow** : okay so now

_**MCR isn't dead** has left the chat_

**Aphmeow** : are you serious

_**Aphmeow** has added **MCR isn't dead** to the chat!_

_**MCR isn't dead** has left the chat_

**Aphmeow** : you've got to be kiDDING ME ZAN E

 **Aphmeow** has added **MCR isn't dead** to the chat!

 **Aphmeow** : I swear if you leave again

 **MCR isn't dead** : watch me

_**MCR isn't dead** has left the chat_

**Aphmeow** :..

 **Lady legasus** : oh no,,,

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : he's got one hell of a big storm coming

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : as big as a smol can get

 **Aphmeow** : you're next, Laurance.

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : fuck


	2. This family’s dysfunctional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe Zane’s somewhat fucking dead uwu

**[College buds! :3]**

 

_4:00pm_

 

 **Big boi** : why did I hear consecutive but very different screeches down the hallway?

 

 **Big boi** : is one of them Aphmau?

 

 **Carroth** : ,,,read the texts above Aaron

 

 **Lesbian agenda** : bro how do you know what Aphmau screeching sounds like?

 

 **Hot witch** : do we want to know?

 

 **Best boye** : no

 

 **Carroth** : absolutely not

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : ;))

 

 **Lady Legasus** : Travis no

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : ;)))))

 

 **Lady Legasus** : Travis I'm gonna have to stop you right there

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : and why should I have to listen to you hm?

 

 **Lady Legasus** : Pls she's too pure

 

 **Lady Legasus** : I'm begging you, pls

 

 **Lady Legasus** : with a b

 

 **Carroth** : THERES A BEE???!

 

 **Hot witch** : iM cRYiNG—

 

 **Hot witch** : Garroth just jumped into Laurance's arms and it sent them both toppling over and now both of them are just facial tomatoes lmAO

 

 **Best boye** : receipts or it didn't happen

 

 **Hot witch** : _gays.jpeg_

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : damn they really gonna go for it on your bedroom floor

 

 **Hot witch** : as much as I hate their oblivious gay asses and their long term pinning

 

 **Hot witch** : NOT ON MY WATCH

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : you could've at least offered them lube before you chase them out ://

 

 **Lady Legasus** : traVIS WHAT THE FU CK

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : hey I'm doing my part as a responsible parent to make sure my kids are safe when they have fun >:/

 

 **Lesbian agenda** : I'm pretty sure you're the child here

 

 **Hot witch** : ^

 

 **Lady Legasus** : ^^

 

 **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie** : ^^^

 

 **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie** : sorry Travis~kun!

 

 **Big boi** : ^^^^

 

 **Carroth** : ^^^^^

 

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : ^^^^^^

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : fINE, at least I still have Dante on my side

 

 **Best boye** : ^^^^^^^^

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : betrayed by my own best friend, how could thee

 

 **Big boi** : *thou

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : shut up discount wolverine

 

 **Big boi** : was that an insult or compliment?

 

 **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie** : has anyone wondered where Aphmau~senpai went? She's been offline for a while now..

 

 **Lady Legasus** : probably disposing Zane's dead body

 

 **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie** : WHAT

 

 **Aphmeow** : mayhaps

 

 **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie** : W H A T

 

 **Aphmeow** : jk I got Gene to sit on him

 

 **Carroth** : ???

 

 **Carroth** : pardon my language but what the fuck does that do?

 

 **Aphmeow** : he happened to walk past Zane's door so I called him in and asked if he wanted to teach Zane a lesson and ofc he said yes :D

 

 **Carroth** : I'm pretty sure there are other ways to teach him lessons, I'm his big brother you know

 

 **Aphmeow** : he said Laurance has small dick energy

 

 **Carroth** : nvm you can do it your way

 

 **Aphmeow** : oh! Speaking of which, should I add Gene inside as well?

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : I don't see why not bud

 

 **Best boye** : no pls

 

 **Aphmeow** : great! I'll add him in!

 

 **Best boye** : nO PLEASE

 

_**Aphmeow** has added **Fuckboy™** to the chat!_

 

_**Aphmeow** has given **Fuckboy™** moderator privileges!_

 

 **Aphmeow** : welcome to the fam!

 

 **Best boye** : well shit

 

 **Fuckboy™** : fancy seeing you here too Dante ;)

 

 **Hot witch** : I've got bad vibes about this,,

 

 **Fuckboy™** : anyone wanna know how Dante looked like in fourth grade?

 

 **Best boye** : geNE NO PLE A S E

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : jokes on you I already know what he looks like

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : pretty ugly tbh

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : not the pretty boi we know today, riperoni

 

 **Best boye** : betrayed by my one best friend

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : now you know how it feels bich

 

 **Best boye** : >:"(

 

 **Fuckboy™** : ..so anyway who's up for it?

 

 **Lesbian agenda** : I don't see the harm so why not?

 

 **Best boye** : Melissa no-

 

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : the only thing it'll harm is his ego lmao

 

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : so ofc :)

 

 **Best boye** : well fuck you then >:(

 

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : sorry, my ass is already on reservations for a nicer boy :))

 

 **Lesbian agenda** : did yALL FUCK YET

 

 **Hot witch** : babe we talked about this-

 

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : the more important question is did y o u two fuck yet

 

 **Lesbian agenda** : uh b O I do no turn this question around I asked you first

 

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : I asked you second

 

 **Fuckboy™** : ill just send them then

 

 **Best boye** : nO

 

_**Fuckboy™** has sent 5 images_

 

 **Best boye** : nOOOO

 

 **Bi Bi baby blues** : Garroth's on the floor crying lmfao

 

 **Best boye** : I hate y'all

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : constructive criticism?

 

 **Best boye** : no.

 

 **It's Wednesday my dudes** : understandable, have a nice day

 

 **Hot witch** : you went through an emo phase?

 

 **Best boye** : it was undoubtedly the worst part of my liFE

 

 **Lesbian agenda** : DAJSSF HE HAS THE HAIR AND EVERYTHING AHHAHA

 

 **Lesbian agenda** : I betcha he listened to every album in MCR

 

 **Best boye** : I'd rather not talk about pl e a s e

 

 **Lady Legasus** : man you really looked like the shithead of your brother back then

 

 **Fuckboy™** : thanks

 

 **Best boye** : thanks

 

 **Lady Legasus** : np

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha there’s gonna be more :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope y'all enjoyed this mess of a bigger a mess that's gonna come soon and I hope y'all can guess who's who already but dw I'll put the names all up next chap :) also pls tell me if you guys want more!


End file.
